Kusukusu
Kusukusu is the Guardian character of Rima Mashiro she's nearly always happy and has rarely ever been seen upset she was born from Rima's desire to make everyone laugh. She wears a full piece red clown outfit with white spots a red clown hat with white spots and a green pom pom and white clown shoes she has orengey-blonde hair and orenge eyes she also wears green makeup under her eyes one resembles a star the other a teardrop. Chara Change: Kusukusu's chara change with Rima makes her do gags or jokes (mainly bala-balance) and happier unless someone does a joke wrong or something like that then she's surrounded in fire and tells them not so nicely that they did it wrong and normally after that either tries to teach them how to do it or shows them how to do it correctly. Character Transformation: when Rima and Kusukusu character transorm they become Clown Drop Rima wears a big red bow in her hair red clown shoes and wears a bink ruffled dress and red collar thier abilities are Juggling Party, Tightrope Dancer and a combained purification move with Yamato Maihime (Nadeshiko/Nagihiko's character transformation with Temeri) called Queen's Waltz. Friends: Kusukusu seems to be friends with all the other Guardian Characters but is probably closet too Ran,Miki,Su,Dia and Rhythm Ran Miki Su and Dia based of the fact that Charas are supposed to reflect thier bearers feelings so since Rima and Amu are best friends it's highly likely that Kusukusu is bestfriends with if not close friends with her charas Ran, Miki, Su and Dia. Rhythm based on the fact that in the anime they seem to act like close friends. Quotes: "Kiseki tell us a funny story" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 52 Sparkle With All Your Might "Yeah don't forget my Rima" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 52 Sparkle With All Your Might "Wrong" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "Ever since she joined the guardians Rima has laughed a lot more" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "That was funny wasn't it Rima Rima" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "She's not laughing at my jokes" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "My funny face is her bedrock the foundation of her jokes" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals in response to Miki's comment about Rima getting tired of her jokes "Rima is feeling down I'm worried" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "Great Get Her Grinning Gambit" Kusukusu singing Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "This is her favorite joke We've gotta make Rima laugh so she feels better" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals in response to Amu's question if the funny face would help Rima "They're prepering for the secret plan" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "It's a secret" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "Wrong she'll never laugh with that timing" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals "I've got my Rima back" Kusukusu Shugo Chara Doki episode 62 Rima vs. Nagihiko the Two Are Rivals after Rima finally laughed